A torsional vibration damper may be used to transmit torque in a drivetrain, for example of a motor vehicle. A typical torsional vibration damper couples an output shaft of a drive motor with a drive shaft of a transmission. Typical torsional vibration dampers also dampen or cancel out torsional vibrations. To that end, a typical torsional vibration damper comprises one or more elastic elements which behave as short-term energy storage devices in the event of fluctuation in the torque that is to be transmitted.